


I'll See You In Time

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: A Disaster In Time, A Special Pocket Watch, All Is Not Well In Paradise, Best Friends, Ex-Society Agents, Gen, Has This Ever Happened/Did Anyone Even Try!?, Heck Maybe It's Never Been Well In Paradise, Leave For The Greater Good, mass hysteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: In this war that's not anyone's, how many lives were lost? Thousands? Tens of thousands? We know that death is always inevitable in cases like these...or so we have been led to believe.





	I'll See You In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I never did read that letter I discovered did I?

_To whom it may concern:_

_-_

_Hey, Alfred._

_Sorry to do this to you on such short notice, but I’ve got to ‘get out of dodge fast’._

 

_They know what I did._

 

_I can’t really say any more than that without stringing **you** up on my gallows, too._

 

_If you ever find this (which I **know** you will because you always find an excuse to clean out that darn compartment once a week) there’s a little something special for you tucked in the bottom._

 

_Hold up!_

 

_Don’t use it **now!!**_

 

_They’ll get suspicious if you ‘coincidentally’ happen to vanish right after me._

 

_I wish you the best of luck._

 

_May you somehow survive the Inquisition that will surely follow._

 

_Regards (and chicken wings),_

_R. A. Rosencrantz_

-

I folded up the letter, and set it aside.

 

 

_How did nobody uncover this for so long?_

 

Picking up the envelope, I rooted around in it for a bit before my fingernails finally caught the thin seam between the false bottom and whatever else the former agent had enclosed.

 

 

(A stroke of luck, really; my fingernails are crap!)

 

 

Prying up the extra sheet, my fingers closed around the chain of an ornate bronze pocket watch.

 

_Huh._

 

_Neat._

Then I noticed that its back panel was loose.

 

 

**To whom it may concern...**

 

-

 

**Hey, Robeckah.**

**I found your letter.**

**Yeah, I can see why you left.**

 

 

**They’ve been going on the warpath over it.**

 

**There’s been talk of bringing Jael and Ryu in to freeze the joint...**

**I hope those poor kids are okay.**

**From what I overheard some of those deaths were supposed to be downright _brutal_.**

 

**But enough about that!**

**I’m leaving tonight.**

 

**I can’t use your watch to do it:**

**surveillance in this place has gone _up_ since then...**

 

 

**So, I’ll ditch the old-fashioned way, and hope that someday I’ll be able to tell you all of this in person.**

 

**As for you _Glocken_ , you get to stay here.**

**In this ‘darn’ compartment.**

**Where you’ll be _safe._**

****

 

**Best Love (and chicken wings),**

**E. Alfred.**

 

-

 

Chala might find this  _veeery_ interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Semester starts in two days, and I am not ready aaaAAAA


End file.
